As a method for achieving to make a capacity of a memory larger, a shift register type magnetic memory is proposed. This method is not a method of providing each memory cell with a storage device, a selection device, and information extraction interconnection as in the conventional semiconductor memory, but a method of transferring storage information to a location of a sensor and an interconnection formed in a determinate place. As a result, there is a possibility that only storage devices can be arranged at a high density and there is a possibility that the memory capacity will increase by leaps and bounds. For increasing the memory capacity, it is not desirable in the shift register type magnetic memory to provide a control electrode every bit. It is necessary to conduct a shift operation of a desired number of bits by exerting some action on the whole bit line.
In shift register type memories proposed until now, the bit shift is conducted by using a current pulse which flows through the shift register. However, it is not easy to conduct bit shift on information of all bits without fail by using the current pulse. Especially in the where information of at least one hundred bits is handled to make a memory capacity larger, the physical length of the shift register also becomes great and a possibility of a false operation is increased by blunting of the current pulse waveform caused by a capacitance or inductance component.
For achieving a shift register type magnetic memory having a large capacity, a highly reliable shift register in which information of each bit is transferred to an adjacent bit without fail by an action on the whole bit line is needed.